【侯枫】图穷匕见
by Dedicatus
Summary: 这个网站真的好难用


在冬日的早晨，天色通常是晦暗的，阴沉的，像带着霉味的灰色绒毯一般压在死板排列着的楼房上。气温始终在零度的门槛处反复试探着，昨夜骤雨与冷空气相撞后催生出的一点雪花终究还是要消歇了，在地面上慢慢碎成冰凉的水痕。

拂樱睁着眼睛躺在将明未明的天光中，注视天花板上被阴影割出的拉长而变形的窗框的形状。十分钟后，他的手机将会带着刺耳但有效的初始闹铃音响起，昭示着又一天平淡无波、按部就班的工作日的开始。

拂樱通常会在闹铃响之前的十几分钟醒来，然后在噪音迸出的瞬间迅速地按灭它。他体内的生物钟似乎完全可以使他抛弃闹铃的需求，但他坚持留着手机提示栏上的钟表符号，宛如这是一个取消后，便会改变一天内发生的所有事情的选项。

他准确地在距铃音还有一分钟时坐起身，扣上衬衫扣子的同时将准时亮起的手机屏幕划灭。西服和风衣在前一天已经被整齐地挂在了门边的衣架上，他抚平领带，将桌案上背面向上的工作证揣进口袋里—他并不想看到正面那张入职时拍的糟糕照片。

拂樱的职业是那种如果在家庭聚会时被问起，会收获满满的惊叹、好奇和倒吸冷气的类型。火宅佛狱中央调查局—这听起来非常好莱坞电影，他似乎每天都要持枪飞檐走壁，在炸弹引爆的最后一秒破解出凶徒给的复杂谜题。

但很可惜，这种电影般的惊险刺激和家庭聚会一样，属于在他的生活中绝迹的事物。他的确有一把入职时配备的小口径手枪，而它现在大概躺在家里的某个抽屉底部吃灰，毕竟这并不是什么值得时常拿出来把玩的传家宝。

而拂樱的工作内容跟任何一个普通文员的并无不同。他通常只需要坐在电脑前浏览庞大的数据，并从中挑选出值得分析的部分，就像工厂质检员从大米中挑出沙砾一样。尽管那些卷宗充斥着命案、恐怖活动和间谍工作，但它们只不过是投射在显示屏上的彩色图像，无法触碰坐在办公室里喝着一杯温暖咖啡的他分毫。当初他总是十几个小时坐在屏幕前，充满热忱地瞪大双眼，期望能一举找到一条重大线索，抓获什么重要人物。他也曾因为一些突出的贡献而升职到了现在的地位，但这种电视剧主角般的梦想到底是不切实际的，他们所接触到的大多数记录宛如水滴消失在池塘里，再无后续。

今天的暖气温度打得有些高，拂樱有些困倦地摇了摇头，停下无意义连击的鼠标，向后倚在了椅背上。无执相在他对面的工位上，正把一块卷饼往自己的黑色面罩下塞，并努力不使它沾上油渍。

"你为什么不能在吃东西的时候拿下你的面罩呢？"拂樱觉得自己可能是被暖气熏得神志不清到一定境界了，竟然开始探寻如此无聊的一个问题。

"这是一个伪装。"无执相含混不清地发声，"比如，假如现在突然有人推门进来，我就可以假装我在认真—"

下一秒门板擦过地面的声音就尖锐地响起。

"楼上开会。"太息公晃着她精致的发卷留下一句通知，临走时颇为嘲讽地瞥了办公桌上的塑料饭盒一眼。

"该死。"无执相懊恼地咽下了他的卷饼。

"希望上面是个复杂的案件，"拂樱叹了一口气，"这样她就没空指责我们了。"

但其实会议所涉的甚至并不算是个案件。

邪天御武三天前死了，死在狱中。他曾是火宅佛狱的前任局长，因涉嫌贪污受贿与外泄机密被送入银河监狱关押，并已经在那里度过了五年的刑期。

死因也很简单，在户外劳动时的心脏病突发。他年纪不算小了，早年接连不断的烟酒更是让他早就携带上了心血管类疾病，这突如其来的意外也是合乎情理。

咒世主曾经与邪天御武共事过，他简单地说了几句悼词—尽管以他的身份，悼念一个被革职的罪犯并不是十分合乎规定。

太息公抠着她精美的指甲，抱怨道诗意天城政府压迫公务员也像压迫罪犯一样毫无人性，总有一天她也要过劳死。

"他很喜欢仪式感。"拂樱突然开口。

一瞬间整间会议室的人都在朝他瞩目。

"他很喜欢仪式感，这个凶手。"拂樱盯着屏幕上那张现场照片，"这个死亡地点是经过精心选择的…这太过巧合，它看上去就像一个祭坛。"

"凯旋侯，你最近开始读《占星术杀人魔法》了么？"太息公毫不掩饰她的笑声，"这里好像并没有你称作'凶手'的东西哦。"

"用疾病来掩饰谋杀是一种常见的手段。"拂樱毫不留情地对她的见识短浅予以反击，"最近有人去跟他接触过么？"

"很遗憾，他已经很久没有访客了。"太息公伸出一根手指懒懒地在键盘上敲了几下，"让咱们打个赌吧，两百块，你可以去试试当个大侦探，看究竟有没有一个神秘杀手。"

"够了。"咒世主有些气恼地打断了这个毫不庄重的赌约。

散会后，太息公还是袅袅婷婷地扭到了他旁边，比了个手势悄声道："两百块还作数。"

拂樱没有理她，掏出手机把屏幕上那张现场照拍了下来。

这并不是他第一次对案件提出什么疑点。事实上，他的意见确实有用地解决了一些事件，但绝大多数都被证明是风马牛不相及的疑神疑鬼，并成功收获了太息公"21世纪的赫尔克里•波洛"的嘲笑与不少的失败赌约。

银河监狱的访客记录的确没有什么异常，拂樱有些烦躁地拉着鼠标想，最近的名单只有一些早已经过核验的犯人亲属和政府官员，甚至他们所探望的对象根本不属于邪天御武所在的狱舍。

刚才无意义的探查又拉长了他的工作时间，大多数人已经在夜幕将坠前离开了办公大楼。拂樱将电脑关机，在给办公室锁门的时候撞上从中央资料室出来的咒世主。

"顺便把这边的门也锁一下。"咒世主递给他一串钥匙，临走前还有些欲言又止地看向这位优秀员工，"下次可以早点下班，或者…在家休假几天也可以。"

拂樱明白他是在说下午会议的事。他们都觉得我被工作搞疯了，他想，也许我确实该消除脑海里那些该死的小说似的臆想。

大厅的白炽顶灯已经熄了，只留下走廊上安全出口的标志闪烁着幽微的绿光，那把中央资料室的钥匙贴在他的手心处，冰冷的触感随着一个想法缠绕上他。

拂樱拉开中央资料室的门把手，那台平时需要审批才可以使用的计算机就安静地立于桌旁。

这份数据只有在这里才可以查阅。

屏幕在黑暗中亮起，这种偷窃般的感觉让他有些焦躁地舔了舔下唇，黑白色的光标划开他要找的那份记录。最近三天内，银河监狱被调走的犯人就只有一个人，档案上写着因双相障碍申请保外就医。

然而距他入狱才不过一个月。

一种微小的攥住了什么的喜悦如水蛇摆尾一般在他心头简短地闪烁了一下。他小心翼翼地将那份数据拷贝到了自己的个人账户，删除记录，将一切恢复原样。

走出办公大楼时，寒风已经开始于黑夜中肆意挥舞爪牙，街上挂的圣诞彩灯热热闹闹地闪烁着，却没什么人愿意驻足投下一眼目光。

他也许很得意，正躺在沙发上准备庆祝他的圣诞节，拂樱冷笑着想，他觉得没人能看出来他的小把戏。他低声念诵出那个名字，它在他的唇齿间被推挤而出，化成冷风中的白雾逡巡一圈而又消散。

楔子。

"你非要搞的这么高调么？"

无衣师尹皱着眉绕过地上空了的爆米花桶，将一个信封摔在沙发上正拆开一袋薯片的人身上。

"嗨，我可是精心设计了很久的，反正又没人能看出不对。"枫岫抽出一片薯片丢进嘴里，"你挡到我的电视节目了。"

"我就应该让你在里面待够三个月再出来。"无衣师尹充满厌恶地控制着他的高定风衣不要沾到这屋里的任何一样物品，"数数你的报酬吧。"

"我还没跟你算账呢。你把我送进去时写的是什么罪名？生产传播色情制品？天啊，你把我当什么人了。"枫岫懒洋洋地抖开信封瞥了一眼，"很好，这足够我在家躺几个月了。"

"希望我下次打开门时看到的不是你的尸体。"无衣师尹从口袋里夹出另一个信封，再一次扔向对面的人，"你那些愚蠢的小把戏简直等同于扬幡擂鼓，也难怪有人开始对你感兴趣了。"

枫岫这才微微坐直身子，扯了块卫生纸擦干手指上的碎屑。

"我要去处理掉他么？"他撕开信封，对着掉出来的图像露出一个有些讶异的微笑，"他长得不错，我喜欢他。"

"你什么都不需要做，"一股莫名的对麻烦事件的敏锐在无衣师尹心头掠过，"问题不大，好好享受你的假期吧。"

防盗门被关上的声音回荡在不算宽阔的空间内，枫岫伸手把电视遥控器的音量调到静音，按灭所有灯，拉住沙发上的宽阔毛毯直到自己被严丝合缝的完全包裹住。

荧荧的电视屏幕在上演一场脱口秀，夸张的动作因为寂静而显得分外滑稽。枫岫在毛毯里蜷起身子，那张图片顺着他披散开的长发滑落下去。

一张工作卡的复印件，上面没有写真名—他知道火宅佛狱的人惯常以代号称呼，但这起不了什么可笑的保护作用。证件照应该是入职时期拍的，上面的男人一身粉红色，眉眼艳丽，正对着镜头露出一个充满朝气的愚蠢微笑。

"晚安。"枫岫有些困倦地翻了个身，不知道他今晚可以入睡多久，也许两小时、也许三小时—好一点的话，是五个小时。但这无所谓，天亮之后他就有新的事情需要忙碌了。

"我申请调出这几年的案件数据库进行交叉对比。"

"凯旋侯，你疯啦？"太息公在旁边看了一眼他屏幕上展示的内容，故作惊诧地停下了她补口红的手，"我不要你的两百块了，你能不能停下把这个写小黄书的幻想成你的神秘杀手？"

"楔子很明显是他的一个假身份，"拂樱开始后悔试图向她解释，"但不可能只有这一起。我了解他，我能找到他。"

这个申请很冒险。一周过去了，凭借他能够接触的所有资料，捕捉到的东西就如草蛇灰线，朦朦胧胧地吊在那儿却又难以握紧。但他更加确定，确实存在那么一个人。他不想说太多来泄露那天他秘密进入资料室的举动，因此这的确宛如杯弓蛇影的自我惊扰。

迦陵皱着眉头记录下他的要求。咒世主正在家忙于筹备他女儿的婚礼（并监视这位准新娘不要试图从家中逃跑），因此这些工作任务的传达通通交给了他的事务助理。

在他傍晚下班前，结果就已经出来了。

迦陵的脸上带着歉意走进他的办公室："您可以使用数据库，密钥已经通过简讯发送。"他顿了顿，继续道："为了这项任务，您可以暂时停止手头的其他工作。"

"什么？"拂樱有些疑惑。

"明天开始您可以在家办公。"

该死，现在他听懂了。在丢掉工作之前他要么停止那些别人看来匪夷所思的猜测，要么真的揪出那位楔子来证明他的想法是真的。

枫岫坐在对面的咖啡馆里，注视着凯旋侯从大楼里走出，转进过街的地下通道。

"真无聊，"他伸手捏起白色方盘里最后一块奶油曲奇，"他下班之后甚至都不去个酒吧什么的。"

凯旋侯完全就是一个生活规律、兢兢业业的普通职员—当然，这种人枫岫接触过不少，而他们在私底下总会有点不为人知的爱好。

他通常走路上班，在需要绕路去附近的大型超市采购一些东西时则会开车，独居，自己做饭，夜里十二点左右熄灯，常穿黑色，喜欢的娱乐是—不知道，也许他把工作当做娱乐吧。

而且他跟照片里完全不一样，枫岫有些生气地嚼碎了那块曲奇。他抓起围巾，离开了咖啡馆，准备再走一遍与之前别无二致的跟踪路线。

从地下通道出来后拐上的是一条有些繁华的街道，各种菜系餐馆的霓虹灯牌争相闪烁着刺眼的光芒，年轻人三三两两的聚集在路灯下吐着烟圈。

凯旋侯似乎有些焦躁，行进的步伐比起平时略微加快，甚至抢在绿灯结束前的几秒穿过了马路。

枫岫站在原地等红灯，旁边一个醉汉身上传来的味道让他皱了皱眉。他从口袋里拿出一面小镜子，开始整理自己的头发。

很有趣。他将镜子稍稍往左偏了偏，一个人影隔着人群站在他后面，他认得这个人，凯旋侯的下属。

"抱歉，你是在跟踪我么？"

枫岫转身挤到他身边，露出一个面对陌生人的礼貌微笑。

"你是在跟踪他么？"面前这个男人突然的察觉令无执相有些意外，但他很快生气地反问回去，"我从公司楼下就开始注意你了，别想抵赖，你跟着凯旋侯做什么？"

枫岫叹了一口气，从风衣内袋里抽出证件。

"我是个私家侦探，我的客户怀疑他的妻子与—呃，那位先生有染，我受雇前来调查。"

红灯已经变成绿灯了，人群开始从他们身边穿过。

"当然了，我的客户只是一个可怜的没什么魅力的中年男人，如果换成是我，我也会选择那位先生，不是吗？"

对方的坦白明显让无执相有些窘迫，他迟疑道："先生，我想您搞错人了，据我所知，凯旋侯他…嗯…"

最后他道："我会去跟他提及的，您也可以转告您的客户，我想这其中有什么误会。"

绿灯已经进入倒数计时，一辆货车从转弯处开始启动。

"谢谢您，这再好不过了。"

枫岫猛地将他向前一推。

收到无执相车祸重伤的消息时，拂樱已经头昏脑胀地深埋在庞大的数据中了。

是他干的。这个念头几乎立刻从他的脑海中冒出来，楔子来找我了。

出乎意料的，他的心中腾起一种雀跃的紧张与残忍的快意。他以为自己是那头白鲸，而我是亚哈船长，但事实正相反。

但是我需要小心，非常小心。

他起身去翻书桌最底部的抽屉，在一堆没什么用的复印件下面努力摸索着。很好，它还在那里。

他拿出那把5.45mm的小口径手枪，犹豫了一下，把它放到了床头柜里。

明明才下午四点，天空已经阴沉得像打翻的墨水瓮，要下雪了。

一股突如其来的烦躁席卷了他，我得出门去走走，他决定。

傍晚时分的超市队伍总是尤其漫长，拂樱推着满满一车食材站在缓慢向前移动的长龙中，开始思考在这样的糟糕天气应该炖一锅怎样的热汤。

他从口袋里掏出银行卡结账，然后啪嗒一声响起，有什么东西被不慎带着掉了出来。

"先生，你东西掉了。"

后面的人帮他把掉在地上的工作证捡起来，正面朝上递还给他，视线不经意地在上面扫过。

"你穿粉色更好看。"

他听见对方开口。听起来仿若一句打趣，但蕴含在他语气中的更似一声叹息。

拂樱抬起头，那人已经回身开始将购物篮里的东西放到收银台上—一瓶伏特加、几条干净的毛巾、一些速冻食品和一箱牛奶。他伸手将一缕垂下来的淡紫色头发别到耳后，现出一种悲伤的柔顺，拂樱注意到他的脸颊上有一道新鲜的伤痕。

我现在没有闲暇关注一个萍水相逢的该死的长得好看的陌生人正在遭遇什么，他转身穿过柜台，走向出口的电梯。

他从地下车库开车上来时，雪花已经开始纷乱地砸向地面，他打开雨刮器，在驶过超市正门时透过玻璃上破碎的水珠又看到了那个男人坐在门口的长凳上，旁边是系好的巨大的购物袋。

总有很多人被风雪所阻碍，拂樱想，但这与我无关了。

"这样的天气你打不到车的。"拂樱摇下车窗，冲他喊道，"也许我可以载你一程。"

对方有些犹豫，但还是抱起那袋东西朝他走过来。

"我希望这不麻烦您，"他拉好安全带，"能遇见您这样的好心人，我感激不尽。"

他口里报出了一个宾馆的地址，拂樱有些惊讶地转动方向盘。

"你住宾馆？"他皱了皱眉，"你看上去不像个游客。"

"我是从家里逃出来的。"对方有些痛苦地咬着嘴唇，似乎讲出下面的话要耗费他很大的力气，"我男友他—他殴打我，还扬言要杀了我，我只能先躲在宾馆里。"他的手抚上脸颊处的伤口。

"抱歉。"

车内安静了一瞬，他们驶过积着薄雪的道路，高高悬挂着的暖黄色灯光斜着切割下来，投射出飞速掠过的阴影。

拂樱重新打破了寂静："嗯…我想你应该找个朋友家住住什么的，宾馆总归太不稳定了。"

"我没有朋友，"对方带着绝望摇了摇头，"我会被他找到的。"

"如果你不嫌弃的话，"他顿了一下，"你可以去我家。"

"真的吗，我真幸运，能遇上您这样的好人。"他向前倾身，露出一个如释重负的微笑，"我叫枫岫。"

拂樱在一个红灯路口前踩下刹车。我什么时候变得如此热心了？

"我叫拂樱，"他听到自己说，"请把我当做你的朋友吧。"

我的新朋友，枫岫在心底充满嘲讽地想，要摆布他并不难，他今晚就会邀请我上床。

拂樱将他领进家门，他住的是一个不大的公寓套间，墙上贴着略有褪色的粉红色壁纸。

"我去做点吃的，你在这儿坐着，好吗？"

拂樱的确准备了一桌丰盛的晚餐。

"我真是受宠若惊。"

"这没什么，能结识你我真的很高兴。"拂樱温柔地对他笑笑，"你不是买了一瓶酒吗？咱们把它打开吧。"

枫岫起身去拿那瓶伏特加，拧开瓶盖。

"其实我不喝酒，"他替拂樱倒满，"我本想用它来消毒的。"

"我也很少喝这么烈的酒，"拂樱抿了一口，"但有时用它来刺激大脑很有用。"

"哦，天呐，"枫岫笑了起来，"你平时工作一定很累吧。"

"没错，"拂樱点头，"说出来会吓到你的。"

他们在用餐的间隙谈论天气、电影和世界上正在发生的一切事情，并发觉对方与自己出乎意料的投契。

拂樱风趣，体贴，富有魅力，与他相处比枫岫想象的要愉快。我一直在找这样的一个人，枫岫想，他似乎能了解我。

拂樱为他找出一套自己的旧睡衣，领他去客房为他处理伤口。

"你平时也经常带人回家过夜么？"酒精带着灼痛感在脸上蒸发，枫岫的掌心抵在柔软的棉质床单上摩挲。

"你是第一个。"拂樱俯身凑近他，他带着淡淡清香的吐息打在他的耳畔，"枫岫，你知道你有什么吸引了我么？"

要来了。枫岫颇为自得的微微仰起头，等待他开始夸赞自己的容貌。

"你眼睛里的痛苦。"

他说完这句话就转身离开了。

枫岫并没有一段苦痛的童年回忆，他会选择现在这个活计完全是因为他的出身，但是，当然啦，人们总是乐于听那些有关悲惨身世的故事。

他处理掉过各种各样的政要与富商，望着经年积累起的权势如风中枯叶般陨落的那瞬间，他打心眼里觉得枯燥。无衣师尹告诉他，他们杀掉这些人是为了让这个国家变得更好，他说这话的时候正在安静地调配他的熏香，包括一种只需吸入便可致命的配方。无衣师尹不喜欢见血，并极其鄙夷枫岫汇报演出一般华而不实的手法，但枫岫不在乎，他甚至不关心他们的雇主是谁，他只想拿到报酬然后回家裹进被子里，最好一个月都不要再与人接触。

有的人从对人命的掌控中获得快感，有的人从酒精里，有的人从性里。枫岫喜欢阅读，他浏览不同人写的不同的故事，一看就是一天，想象自己过着完全不一样的生活。

他渴望生活中发生什么变化，并沉浸在这种虚幻的渴望中，体会一种难以名状的痛苦。他承认这种枯燥使他开始越来越冒险，如果真的有人注意到我，他想，那说明我的命运将在此改变。

枫岫睁开眼睛的时候，拂樱就坐在床头望着他。

"天呐！你吓死我了。"枫岫迷迷糊糊地起身，"有什么事么？"

"抱歉，我本来想给你留张纸条然后去上班。"拂樱安慰般地帮他拉好被子，"继续睡吧。"

枫岫含混地嗯了一声。

"对了，"拂樱拿出一张卡片，"这是你的宾馆房卡么？我去顺便帮你退房，这几天你就呆在这里，不要出门，好吗？"

你竟敢翻我东西！枫岫迫使自己露出一个温和的微笑："好的，这真是太麻烦你了。"

他躺在床上，听着拂樱走到客厅，拿起公文包，穿上外套，打开房门，接着是"咔哒"一声。

他把门反锁了。

枫岫立刻从床上爬起来，扯过一条黑色丝带把头发束好。拂樱住在五层，这个高度可不是能轻易从窗户翻出的。他又去检查防盗门，不难破坏，可难免会留下痕迹，至少现在没必要—他还打算与他相处一段时日呢。

他从餐桌上拿了粒口香糖嚼，然后开始小心地把拂樱的房间翻了一遍。衣柜里都是些看起来一模一样的黑色西装，下面的抽屉里倒是令人惊喜，枫岫拎着一套长着兔耳朵的毛绒睡衣笑出了声。他把笔记本电脑带走了，书桌里只有些失去时效性的文件，枫岫从他的书架上一言难尽地抽出一本粉红美少女漫画，甚至无聊地翻看了一会。他的床头柜里竟然还有一把小口径手枪，哈，他就想凭借这种玩具对付我么？

枫岫心情愉快地躺到他的床上打了个滚，床单和枕头上散发出一种清新的樱花香氛，那是他的味道。

我喜欢他的味道包围着我，枫岫想。

拂樱愤愤地把公文包丢到副驾驶上。

我他妈的现在根本没班可上，他一边猛地踩动油门一边想，如果不揪出楔子，我可能以后也没班可上了。

他先驱车去了枫岫暂居的宾馆，他房间里没什么个人物品，看起来的确像仓皇从家里逃出来的。拂樱帮他办理了退房，可怜的枫岫，他想，我会好好照顾他的，绝不让他再受到别人的一点伤害。

接着他买了一束花，去医院看望无执相。他还躺在重症监护室里，医生说他的情况尚不稳定。

他充满歉意地把花放在他的床头，在离开时遇到了同样捧着一束花的玷芳姬，她努力装作不知道他被停职的事。

"呃…嗯，公希望我代表同事们来看看他，您的下属遭遇了这种事，真的很不幸。"

"没错，谁也料不到命运。"

他飞快地离开了医院。

接下来的时间他找了一家咖啡馆打开电脑，开始工作。今天不需要分析数据，他有些录像要看，大量的录像。

希望枫岫在家里一切安好，他啜饮了一口咖啡。

他们已经相遇一个星期了。

拂樱白天会出去工作，晚上则到家烹制一锅美味佳肴，为枫岫找出一部电影或一本书，然后回到自己的房间—继续工作。

他离开时每次都把门反锁，枫岫曾开玩笑地问他是把自己当成宠物养了吗。

"需要什么东西我会帮你买回来的，"拂樱的表情莫名给他一种不寒而栗的感觉，"我不想让你出去，这附近很危险。"

他们始终保持着彬彬有礼的接触，拂樱热切地关心着他，从不做出过分轻佻的举动。

但枫岫一刻也没有低估过这个坐在他对面的男人的智力，他明白现在他所做的事的危险程度。凯旋侯不是一个因为一时的同情就对他人有求必应的人，他一定也想从我身上得到什么。

而他正在追踪自己的这个事实反而让枫岫心里产生着一种洋洋自得的刺激感，他几乎陷入这种隐秘的连结中而无法自拔。他在午夜将因激动而微微发烫的身体贴上那面隔开他们的冰冷墙壁墙想，他还在从那些愚蠢的文件里大海捞针吗？还是已经准备承认自己的失败了？他想，他会梦到我吗？

哪怕他只是在跟我玩一场游戏，枫岫清楚，我也爱上了他。

他想明这个事实是在一次晚餐后。那时他简单地用一根簪子束了个发，站在客厅的玻璃柜前看里面的收藏，拂樱收拾完餐桌，走到他身后，他的吐息喷在他的脖颈上，他纤长的手指正轻轻拨开落在他颈项上的一缕头发。

枫岫转过身，张开手臂拥抱住他，然后那个吻就自然而然的发生了，仿佛他们过去就做过这事，而未来也将一直这样下去一般。

枫岫感觉有一股新生的、汹涌的力量在袭击着他，温暖的潮水满溢过他身体的每个角落，推动着他把自己的感情宣诸于口："我喜欢你。"

拂樱的神情宣告着他也是同样。

"我每天晚上都想着你，"他久久地凝视着枫岫，"让我们去床上吧。"

拂樱握着枫岫的手将他放倒在床上，他的影子投在枫岫的身体上，宛如一抹黑纱笼罩住他。

他探身拔掉了枫岫那个簪住头发的小玩意儿，随手把它扔到了地板上，它的尖端遥遥地闪烁了一下，可没有人有时间去注意了。枫岫那头柔顺的紫发披散下来，让拂樱想到了刚见到他的时候，而经过他的庇护，他甚至变得更富有吸引力了。

他轻柔地、缓慢地将手探进枫岫的衣服内抚摸他，他的身体柔滑而带有暖意，像一卷丝绸摊开在那里供他享用。枫岫勾住他的脖子，在他的嘴角留下细密而缠绵的啄吻，他的眼睛里显而易见的充满向往与希冀，那曾吸引过他的痛苦如今已经无处可觅了。

拂樱的手抵在他柔软的腹部上，那里随着他微微用力而下凹现出一个弧度，他饶有趣味地拿指腹剐蹭过肌肤，感受到枫岫身体的颤动。

我终于得到他了，拂樱想，我的生活会回到正轨的。

"会有一点疼。"他开口，看到枫岫依恋地对他笑了笑。

他拿起刀，猛地将它刺进了枫岫的腹部。

枫岫想要尖叫，想要咒骂，想要把手边的一切东西砸到面前这个人的脑袋上。他还特地把我唯一的武器拔掉了，这个混蛋。

他不停地吸气，想要徒劳地阻止鲜血从他腹部那个口子里涌出。拂樱仅仅是站在那儿盯着他看，一瞬间他在对方深紫色的眼睛里看到了深埋着的、残酷无情的满足。除此之外，似乎还有别的什么，也许是怜悯，但他没办法辨别清楚了。

"我从见你的第一眼就认出你来了，楔子，"拂樱带着冷漠开口，"你想领略真正的痛苦么。"

不，不。枫岫拼命捂住他的伤口，他的手掌几乎立刻被冲刷成了鲜红色。他从床上跌落下来，竭力移动着自己完全不听使唤的躯体。

"我…拂樱…我是真的喜欢你。"他断断续续地开口，感觉到有什么液体从脸上流下，他分不清那是冷汗还是眼泪。

"我会怀念你的。"拂樱向他走近。

枫岫猛地一拉他身后那个床头柜的抽屉把手，它带着巨大的声音轰然倒在地板上，连带着抽屉摔在他身边。枫岫努力抑制住颤抖的手，从里面摸出那把枪。太疼了，我无法瞄准，他咬紧牙关想着。

他胡乱朝拂樱的方向开了两枪，天知道子弹飞到哪儿去了，但这至少暂时让拂樱停留在了原地。枫岫举着枪，借助窗台缓慢地站起来，大量失血让他的头十分晕眩，但至少现在他知道怎么做。

他用尽全身的力气捣碎玻璃，坠下楼去。

楔子死了。我杀了他。

这个事实让拂樱大脑空白地在原地呆立了五分钟，他没有如释重负的感觉，没有酣畅淋漓的感觉，也没有拯救世界的感觉。他感觉自己还沉浸在那种千钧一发的紧张感中，有什么在使劲拉扯着心脏。

只是一个噩梦，一切都会过去的。

拂樱走到笔记本电脑旁，用那双还沾着血迹的手触摸上键盘，打开一个文件夹。里面装着的都是录像，他安装的摄像头忠实地记录下了枫岫在他家的一举一动，他把它们都丢进了回收站。

圣诞节后他回去上了班，有些不好意思地去向上司做了报告："…当时我一定是太过疲劳了，生活里哪来那么多电影里的变态杀手呢？是，谢谢您，我已经休息的很好了。"

他又回到了昔日的生活中。拂樱在闹铃响之前的十几分钟醒来，在床上冥想一会儿，起床吃早餐，穿上外套，拿起放在桌案上背面朝上的工作证去上班。

他把工作证翻过来看着那张他入职时拍的糟糕照片—或许也不那么糟糕，他想起有个人对他说过"你穿粉色更好看"。

三个月后拂樱收到一个包裹，精美的礼物盒裹着层层叠叠的华丽丝带，里面装着一件来自一看便知其昂贵的粉红色衬衫。拂樱把它抖开，一张礼品卡掉了出来，没有署名，上面用端正华美的字体写着一行字—"好友拂樱，我不恨你，我原谅你 "。

一个十分愚蠢的恶作剧，拂樱想，我现在就把它们全都扔进垃圾桶。

他把那件衬衣叠起来放进衣柜，就放在枫岫曾穿过的那件睡衣旁边。

完。


End file.
